Hermione Granger and the Goblet of Fire
by SarCuppCake
Summary: This is a retelling of the Harry Potter series starting with book four from Hermione's point of view. There is a much better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1: The Brutially Honest Truth

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling.**

**Summary:** After the events at the end of Year Three, Hermione Granger comes to a stunning realization. She is indeed head over heels for her best friend Harry Potter. Afraid of becoming a statistic, friends who become a couple and have things end badly, Hermione decides what's best is for her never to let Harry know how she feels for him. Not to mention Harry fancies himself in love with Cho Chang. However when his name mysteriously is spat from the Goblet of Fire it's clear that someone is indeed out to kill Harry.

**Author's Note:** This is a retelling of the series from Hermione's point of view. It starts with Goblet of Fire and will go on through the rest of the books I hope everyone will enjoy it. There will be a few flashes from Harry and a few other characters alone the way as well. This will be a Harry/Hermione story for now that's the only pairing that I have worked out but we'll see how the story progresses.

It's been a while since I've wrote anything worthy of being posted. To everyone who's reading Tired of Being Alone, you can expect updates for it soon as well. I kinda got the idea for this one and it wouldn't leave me alone damn people in my head.

* * *

**Chapter 1: The Brutally Honest Truth**

Hermione wasn't sure when it happened or how it happened. In fact, she was quite sure it happened against her will, because she never would have asked for this. It wasn't that he was someone repulsive, like Draco Malfoy or anything. If you were going to be in love with someone, Harry Potter wasn't a bad candidate. The problem laid in the fact that he was her best friend, the person that she could tell anything and count on. The fact that he wouldn't take the mickey out on her if something humiliating was happening. She depended on him in ways that she couldn't depend on Ron. Oh and not to mention Ginny Weasley, another best friend, had a huge crush on him. She felt sorry for the girl, because Harry was oblivious to the situation or at least he was good at pretending to be. Of course Hermione was sure it was because if he was oblivious that meant he wouldn't have to deal with it. To Harry, Ginny was that slightly annoying little sister. The Weasley family was the family he'd always wanted and he wasn't about to do anything to jeopardize that. Ginny would eventually meet someone and look back on everything and find it funny in that slightly embarrassing way. Hermione was grateful that it was summer holiday and that she would have time to figure out what she was going to do. Unable to stand the solitude of her bed room any longer she made her way down stairs to where her mother was preparing lunch. "You look like something's bothering you, Minie," Penelope Granger said.

"Define, bothering." Hermione set down at the breakfast table.

"You look troubled; you've been out of sorts since you arrived home from Hogwarts. Is everything okay there?" she asked sitting a cup of tea in front of her daughter.

Hermione nodded as she took a sip. She'd never been one to really go into details about the dangers she and her friends seemed to find themselves in. Her Muggle parents, though glowingly happy about their daughter's special abilities, still had a hard time grasping everything about the Wizarding World. "Everything is fine." She said. "We're really starting to learn advanced spells."

"And things are good with your friends?" she asked.

"Well…" she stalled and looked out the window not sure how to begin. "It's fine I guess."

Penelope set down with her daughter; she'd seen that face far too many times. "Tell me all about it."

"There's really not much to tell." She looked up at her mom. "You see, I only just realized that I might have feelings for someone. More than, _just friends_ feelings." She said awkwardly.

"Do I know this person?" Penelope asked.

"You might have met him once."

"Is it Ron?" she asked.

"Mum." Hermione said slightly annoyed and wrinkling her nose.

Penelope took that as conformation. She'd suspected that her daughter had feelings for the ginger haired boy the time they'd met the Weasley's and Harry Potter in Diagon Alley. "Alright tell me about the situation, I promise I won't interrupt."

She took a deep breath before beginning. She was grateful that her mom had come to the wrong conclusion it made things much easier. "Well you see he's one of my best mates." She said.

"And you're afraid that it might ruin things." Her mom concluded.

"I'm telling this." Hermione said in a teasing voice.

"I'm just filling in the craters that you keep leaving." Penelope replied.

"Yes, I'm afraid it will change things between us." She said. "I mean what if-"

"What if you tell him how you feel and he doesn't feel the same?" she finished for her daughter.

Hermione nodded, "Or worse he does feel the same and something bad happens."

"Like you break up?"

_If only…. _Hermione thought. If that was the only things she'd have to worry about then things would be so much simpler. Her worst fear was that when _He Who Must Not Be Named_ returned, for that was inevitable and they all knew it, Harry would be hurt or worst. "Yes." She said. "If we were to break up it could ruin everything."

"If I would have worried about something like that then your father and I never would have gotten together and we wouldn't have had you." Penelope squeezed Hermione's hand.

"I'm just not sure that I'm willing to risk it."

"That's the choice you have to make and here is something for you to think about. If you don't tell him how you feel then someone else will. Could you sit back and watch while he falls in love with someone else?"


	2. Chapter 2: The Invitation

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** I just want to thank everyone who's reading, reviewing, subscribing, or favoriting this story or me as a writer. It gives me all kinds of warm fuzzies. Sorry it took me so long to be able to work on this again. I ended up getting a little blocked and on top of that was moving.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Invitation**

After the talk with her mother Hermione started to feel loads better. She still wasn't sure what she was going to do or if she was going to do anything at all. She had the summer holiday to figure things out without having Harry there to distract her. After dinner she made her way up to her bedroom to do a little studying. Unlike Ron and Harry, she liked to get her summer assignments done as soon as she possibly could. She pulled the chair out at her desk and turned the work lamp on. She'd barely opened her books when she heard an erratic pecking sound at her window. She unlatched it and pushed it opened. Something flew into her bedroom and dropped an envelope on her bed and continued to zoom around the room. She laughed when she saw Ron's untied scroll on the letter. Undoubtedly the frantic beating of wings was coming from Ron's tiny owl.

As she read the letter she knew the color was draining from her face. Mr. Weasley had managed to get tickets for all of them to the Quidditch World Cup, that was to be held in a few weeks and then to spend the rest of the summer with Ron's family at The Burrow. While Hermione had never been a huge supporter of Quidditch, she knew that this was a big event for the Wizarding World and she definitely didn't want to miss out on it. There would be witches and wizards from the corners of the world. The only problem she could think of was the fact that Harry wouldn't miss out on an opportunity like this. He, after all, had been on the Gryffindor Quidditch team since their first year at Hogwarts. Knowing that the tiny owl wouldn't stop buzzing around her room until she sent him a way with a response, she made a decision. Taking a deep breath she dipped her quill in ink and wrote back a simple response saying she'd love to attend.

Over the next few days, Hermione got her things ready to go to the Burrow. She knew that after the match there wouldn't be time to come back home to ready her things for the next school year. She knew that her mother and father were disappointed that she'd be leaving so soon, and that they wouldn't be able to take a holiday like they had the year before. They still understood how important that it was for their daughter to spend time among her own kind.

Before she knew it, Hermione was standing in front of the Weasley family's home. It was her first time there and she was sure that she'd never seen anything quite like it before. Everything about it was amazing and more than that, the way Mrs. Weasley treated them like they were part of the family gave her a warm feeling. Ginny showed Hermione up to her room where Hermione would be sleeping. "Sorry about it, it's a bit small." Ginny said.

Hermione smiled as she looked around, "No it's lovely." She said.

"I cleared some space for you in the closet and dresser I thought you might like to unpack some of your things." Ginny set down on the edge of her bed.

"Thank you." She opened her trunk to pull out a few of her things.

"Harry is supposed to be here this evening." Ginny said her cheeks turning a faint pink. "Dad took Ron, Fred, George, and Ron to get him. I think he was expecting trouble, you know how his Muggle family is."

Hermione nodded, she hadn't expected the conversation to turn directly to Harry after her moment of arrival. "I do." She agreed. Though Harry never really went into the details of the abuse and neglect he suffered under the hand of the Dursley's, they all had an idea of how bad it was. "So are you excited about the Cup?"

Ginny nodded eagerly, "I can't wait, normally we have to listen to the commentary on the WWN." She said referring to the Wizard Wireless Network. While Muggle children spent hours in front of their TVs at home children of the Wizarding world grew up listening to wireless radios. "Dad managed to get us seats in the Minster's box which is supposed to have the best view of the match."

Hermione smiled as the youngest Weasley went on and on about what they had planned at the World Cup. Hermione was getting excited just by listening to Ginny going on and on about things she'd listened to and read about in the past. It was easy for her to forget the inner turmoil about Harry. Of course all that was brought crashing back around her when they heard voices down stairs. Ginny and Hermione ran downstairs, "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione stood back and smiled at her best friend, "Hello Harry." She smiled at him.


	3. Chapter 3: Chaos at the Burrow

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note:** Thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting this story I'm glad you all are enjoying it. I absolutely love your feedback so keep it coming.

I'm sure that you all noticed that I decided, after much internal debate to change the rating of this story to T. The more I thought about it the more I thought it was appropriate at least for now. As we progress throughout the other books with the characters getting older that will probably change.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Chaos at the Burrow**

When Hermione saw Harry standing in the kitchen of the Burrow she felt her hands go clammy and her knees weak. She hated that he affected her like this. How was she supposed to remain friends with him if she couldn't even look him in the eye without getting all jittery? What was worse was the fact that she hated girls who were like that. Throughout her first three years at Hogwarts she'd listened to the giggly snippets from Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil about the different boys in their grade. Now she was becoming one of them. She needed to squash this as soon as she could. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes and repeated in her head that Harry Potter was nothing more than her best friend and she didn't find him remotely attractive. It was a lie but if it helped her get through the day without thinking about how he made her stomach feel all fluttery it was worth it. Of course the more she repeated it the more that voice in the back of her head told her over and again that she was daft, needed to accept it, and move on. She was relieved when Fred and George quickly drew Harry's attention away. "Did he eat it?" Fred asked excitedly. It was clear by the way they were acting they were up to their old antics. There was one thing Hermione was quite sure of; life would never be dull around the Weasley Twins. She couldn't imagine never knowing them.

"Yeah," Harry answered his gaze slowly drifting from Hermione to the twins, "What was it?"

"Ton-Tongue Toffee, "Fred said. "George and I invented them and we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer…"

Fred, George, Ron, and Harry all busted into laughter leaving Ginny and Hermione a little confused. Of course the humor was short lived. Before they had a chance to ask what had happened, there was a loud _crack, _and Mr. Weasley appeared out of thin air in the kitchen. While the Weasley children were all use to this occurrence, it was still a bit of wonderment for Hermione and Harry who'd both grown up in ordinary Muggle homes. "That wasn't funny Fred!" he shouted. "What on earth did you give that Muggle boy?"

"I didn't give him anything." Fred said with an evil grin, "I just dropped it…It was his fault he went and ate it, I never told him to."

Mr. Weasley was having none of this though, "You dropped it on purpose! You knew he'd eat it, you knew he was on a diet-"

George cut his father off, "How big did his tongue get?"

"Four feet long before his parents would let me shrink it." Mr. Weasley said the tone of his voice slightly impressed causing everyone to laugh again. "This isn't funny, that sort of behavior seriously under minds Wizard-Muggle relations. I've spent half of my life campaigning against the mistreatment of Muggles and my own sons-"

"Oh we didn't give it to him because he's a Muggle." Fred said.

"We did it because he's a great bullying git." George added. "Isn't he Harry?"

"Well he really is Mr. Weasley," Harry said.

"That's not the point." Mr. Weasley said. "Just wait until I tell your mother-"

"Tell me what?" Mrs. Weasley came into the kitchen.

It was then that Ron, Hermione, and Harry quickly backed out of the kitchen. Though they all adored Mrs. Weasley nobody wanted to be around when she lost her temper. They headed up to Ron's room where Harry was sharing along with him, Fred and George. The twins didn't usually share a room with their younger brother, but Bill and Charlie were also home to visit and join them at the World Cup and were sleeping in the twin's room. "Wait for me!" Ginny called after them as she clamored up the steps behind them. After being reprimanded by Percy, who was working on a report for work, they finally made to Ron's room which was at the top of the house.

"So Percy is enjoying his work. "Harry said as the squeezed into Ron's Chudley Cannons themed bedroom.

"Enjoying it?" Ron snorted, "I recon he wouldn't come home if Dad didn't make him. He's obsessed." He went on to tell them about how Percy was always going on and on about his boss.

Hermione who'd been sitting back listening to Ron and Harry banter finally spoke up, "So have you had a good summer, Harry?" she asked. She mentally berated herself for the question. She of all people knew how torturous his summers usually were. She knew that this one wouldn't be any different for that matter the Dursleys probably had been even worse to him. The last time he'd been home he'd accidently blown his Aunt Marge up when she made insulting remarks about his parents. No doubt his Uncle Vernon hadn't forgotten that. "Did you get our food parcels?" she quickly recovered.

Harry nodded and gave Hermione a grateful smile, "Yeah they saved me those cakes did. Thanks a lot."

They talked on for a few minutes covering everything about how the term had ended. They left out the parts about Sirius Black and what actually had happened to Scabbers. The last thing they wanted was to alert Ginny to information that she had no business knowing. Ron went on to tell them all about the tickets Arthur had managed to get for them for the World Cup. They were all excited about the event, Hermione was even surprised at herself, while she'd made it a point never to miss one of Harry's matches, this was different. She pushed it out of her mind; she probably was just excited because it was something that she'd never really experienced before. It was just another chance to observe other wizards from all over the world. That's what she was looking forward to most. Sure in the last four years she'd seen her fair share of them but the only chances she had to interact with them was at Hogwarts and the few trips she'd made to Diagon Alley to purchase her school things.

It wasn't long before the yelling ceased down stairs and the coast was clear for them to rejoin the rest of the Weasley family. On top of that it would soon be time for dinner they knew that Mrs. Weasley would need help getting the table set. Knowing that it would be an uncomfortable fit in the kitchen, Mrs. Weasley sent Charlie and Bill outside to set the tables up in the garden. Hermione quickly learned that nothing at the Burrow was ever done simply nor were there any boring moments. With wands drawn, Charlie and Bill enchanted the tables and made them rise high overhead. While Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, and George were cheering them on the made the tables bang and clamber together trying to knock the other out of the sky. Hermione loved seeing Harry like this, the carefree look in his eyes and his easy laugh. It was easy to forget that he alone had so much riding on him. "Would you lot keep it down?" Percy angrily called down from his bedroom window.

For a brief second the look on Charlie's face gave Hermione cause for slight alarm. She thought that was going to send his table smashing into Percy's face. It was then that she realized that things were strained between the rest of the Weasley family and the newest hire at the Ministry of Magic. "Sorry Perce," Bill called try to smooth things over then grinned, "How's those cauldron bottoms coming?"

"Very badly," Percy snapped before slamming the window shut.

"Pratt." Charlie said under his breath as he and Bill lowered the tables to the ground.

It wasn't long before the tables were covered in table cloths and laden with the delicious food that Mrs. Weasley had prepared. It was only then that Percy emerged from his room and made his way down stairs to join the family. Of course he hadn't left work behind, all throughout the meal he rambled on about Mr. Crouch his boss and the goings on at the Ministry of Magic. He went on to talk about The World Cup and the lack of support they were getting from the head of another Ministry of Magic department and that was Ludo Bagman. It was clear that Percy Weasley didn't have the same love a fair with him as he did Mr. Crouch. "I like Ludo." Mr. Weasley said. "He's the reason we got such good tickets for the World Cup. I did him a bit of a favor, see his brother Otto-"

Percy cut his father off, a move that Hermione felt was very rude. "Oh Bagman's likeable enough, but how did he ever become a Head of Department? I mean when I compare him to Mr. Crouch…."

Ron leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "They'll be announcing their engagement any day now."

Hermione who was taking a drink of her pumpkin juice laughed almost causing her to choke. Her attention, however was brought back to what Percy was saying, "I can't possibly see Mr. Crouch losing a member of our department. Do you realize it's been nearly a month since Bertha Jorkins took holiday in Albania and hasn't come back?"

"Someone from the Ministry has gone missing?" Hermione asked. She found this very odd and even odder still was the fact she'd not even read about it. Shouldn't that have been mentioned in the _Daily Prophet_? Even more suspicious, wasn't Albania the last place _You Know Who _was known to have been?

Mr. Weasley nodded with a frown, "I asked Ludo about that, he said that Bertha has gotten lost loads of times. Though I must say, if she was part of my department, I would be more concerned about her."

"Oh Bertha is hopeless," Percy agreed, "I hear she's been shunted from one department to another over the years. She's more trouble than she's worth…all the same Bagman should be looking for her. Mr. Crouch has even taken an interest, she use to work in our department you know; he seems rather fond of her. Bagman said that she probably just misread the map and ended up in Australia instead of Albania. Still we have enough on our plates as it is without adding this to it. We do have another big event that we're organizing right after this one." He said it was clear to everyone that he was trying to bait them to ask what it was, "You know which one I'm talking about father, the Top Secret one."

Ron rolled his eyes and looked to Hermione and Harry, "He's been trying to get us to ask him about it all summer. It's probably an exhibit on thick bottomed caldrons."

Hermione's curiosity was peaked, but it wasn't about the potential _Thick Bottomed Caldron Exhibit_ that Percy was going on about. Honestly she could really care less about the event. Something wasn't quite right with this missing Bertha Jorkins character. As she looked across the table she and Harry's eyes met, at first instinct she wanted to look away but it was quite clear to her that he was right there with her. He too thought something was odd about what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4: The Sleepless Night

**Disclaimer: I own nothing of the Harry Potter/Wizarding World. They were all created by the genius that is J.K. Rowling. **

**Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who's reading, reviewing, subscribing, and favoriting this story I'm glad you all are enjoying it. I absolutely love your feedback so keep it coming.**

**Chapter 4: The Sleepless Night and the Morning Before**

Hermione lay on her camp bed in Ginny's room awake for a very long time. She didn't know what she was going to do. While she was away from him, it was easy to make herself believe that her feelings for Harry was nothing more than 'just friendly' feelings, being around him proved otherwise. Against her will, she was starting to think about what her mother had told her. That sometimes making the choice to not be with someone was as big of a mistake as making the choice to be with them. Finally in the wee hours of the morning she managed to drift off. It seemed like she'd barely closed her eyes before she was being shook awake by Mrs. Weasley. "Come on Hermione, dear it's time to get up." She said in a kind voice.

"What time is it?" Hermione yawned as she set up and pushed her curly brown hair from her face. The room was still dark; in fact the only light in the room shown from the small lamp on Ginny's beside table.

"Still early dear but you'll want breakfast before you leave. You have a long hike ahead of you." She said before going to wake the boys up.

Hermione slowly climbed out of bed and dressed in her favorite jeans that were worn and faded, a grey long sleeved tee shirt, and her favorite brown hiking boots. She pulled her unruly curls into a messy bun and already there were some that had escaped around her neck and face. Once she'd finished dressing she put the things she'd need overnight in her rucksack and headed downstairs to breakfast. Nobody was overly chatty as they were all still for the most part asleep. Harry did bid Hermione good-morning which made her smile and her heart flutter a little. It seemed like they would make out of the house without a hitch that is until Mrs. Weasley discovered that Fred and George had hundreds of the Ton-Tongue Toffee stashed all about them. It took several summoning charms before she'd collected all they had and tossed them into the fire.

After they'd all finished eating they hoisted their rucksacks onto their back and headed towards the door, "Have a lovely time and behave yourselves." Mrs. Weasley called to the children though the last part was mostly for Fred and George's benefit. "I'll send Bill, Charlie, and Percy along around mid-day." The three of them had the luxury of having a lying in; they were able to Apparate to the stadium.

As they walked about the countryside Mr. Weasley explained to them how it had been an organizational nightmare to arrange for so many Wizards to arrive at the stadium. Those who could were able to Apparate, some were taking Muggle transportation, and many like they would be were taking Portkeys. Hermione had read about them before but she wasn't exactly sure how they worked and was excited to learn. The more they walked the lighter it became outside and finally, as the sun started to spill over the country side they climbed up the hill to their destination. They listened to Mr. Weasley chatter on about the spectacles they would be treated to when they arrived at the camp ground where they would be staying. He told them all about the trouble that went into bringing this many wizards to one place and how it had been a security nightmare. Hermione didn't talk much during their hike there had been a few times when she thought for sure that Harry had stolen glances at her but she tried to push it off as wishful thinking on her part.

When they reached their destination, were two other people waiting for them. Hermione was pleasantly surprised when she saw Cedric Diggory and his father but she could tell by the look on Harry's face that he wasn't as happy to see their school mate. Of course that probably had to do with the fact that during the previous school year the Hufflepuff house team had beaten Gryffindor in a match. Cedric had caught the Snitch after Harry had fallen from his broom when the Demetors invaded the school grounds. After pleasantries had been made, Mr. Diggory looked at his pocket watch and announced that it was time and they all made their way over to a worn out old boot.

Not knowing what to expect Hermione was taken by surprise when the enchantment started to work it felt almost like someone grabbed her around the middle and jerked her forward. The world seemed to be spiraling out of control around her and before she realized what was going on she slammed into the ground with a loud thud. "That was amazing." She said with a laugh as she dusted grass and dirt from her jeans.

"IT was…different." Harry said as he held his hand out to Hermione and helped her up.

Hermione looked up at Harry, her brown eyes locking with his green ones. She wondered if he felt the jolt of electricity that seemed to go through them. "Come on you lot our lot is this way." Mr. Weasley called to Harry and Hermione.

"Come on." Harry said pulling his hand back and running to catch up with Ron.


End file.
